mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorcerer (MM4)/Spells
These are the Sorcerer spells in Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen, Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen, and Might and Magic: Swords of Xeen. They can be used by Sorcerers, Archers, Druids, and Rangers. * : Costs 1 spell point. Pulls all sleeping party members from their slumber, cancelling the SLEEP condition. * : Costs 5 spell points and 2 gems. Causes the two gargoyle heads on the screen to animate and give advice for certain yes/no decisions, usually chests. * : Costs 3 spell points per level and 10 gems. Similar to Shrapmetal, the dancing sword spell creates hundreds of razor sharp blades that strip the flesh from your foes. Dancing Sword inflicts 6 to 14 points of Physical damage per level of the caster. * : Costs 40 spell points and 10 gems. This spell is a super saver plan that simultaneously casts Light, Levitate, Wizard Eye, Clairvoyance, and Power Shield on all party members. * : Costs 6 spell points. Shows the location of all the monsters near the party. * : Costs 10 spell points and 4 gems. Puts a dragon to sleep, much the way a sleep spell puts humans to sleep. * : Costs 100 spell points and 10 gems. Pounds all the monsters in front of the party with a storm of magical energy, inflicting 150 points of a random damage type to each monster. * : Costs 30 spell points and 20 gems. Bestows magical power to an item that has none. The more powerful the spell caster, the better the chance for a powerful item. * : Costs 1 spell point per level and 1 gem. A bolt of pure energy is fired from the caster’s clenched fist, inflicting 2 to 6 points of Energy damage per level of the caster. * : Costs 30 spell points and 10 gems. Moves the party one square forward, regardless of barriers. This spell may succeed in areas where the teleport spell fails. * : Costs 15 spell points and 5 gems. Reduces the temperature of the air around a group of monsters to absolute zero for a moment, inflicting 40 points of Cold damage on each monster. * : Costs 10 spell points and 4 gems. Bloodlessly slays the opponents the caster points to. * : Costs 2 spell points per level and 2 gems. Sets off a fiery explosion within a group of monsters, inflicting 3 to 7 points of Fire damage per level of the caster. * : Costs 20 spell points and 10 gems. Golem stopper deprives a golem of the magic that animates it, inflicting 100 points of damage. * : Costs 5 spell points. Reveals the condition of the monsters the party is fighting. * : Costs 100 spell points and 20 gems. The ultimate in monster killing, Implosion concentrates local gravity inside the targeted monster, annihilating all but the most powerful opponents. Implosion inflicts 1000 points of Energy damage. * : Costs 35 spell points and 10 gems. Shoots a stream of fire at one monster, inflicting 250 points of Fire damage. * : Costs 75 spell points and 10 gems. Engulfs one group of monsters in magical fire, inflicting 250 points of Fire damage on one group. * : Costs 5 spell points and 1 gem. Coats a group of monsters with a poison specially designed to kill insects. * : Costs 20 spell points and 10 gems. Converts an item into an amount of gold pieces equal to the value of the item (Merchant skill not included). * : Costs 4 spell points. Puts enough strength into the legs of the party to jump over one square, provided there are no walls of matter or magic. This spell cannot be used in combat. * : Costs 5 spell points. Imparts weightlessness to the party members, preventing them from falling into pit traps, quagmires, through the clouds, etc. * : Costs 1 spell point. Fills a dungeon with a steady, soft light until the party rests. * : Costs 2 spell points per level and 2 gems. Lightning flashes from the caster’s hand, electrocuting monsters for 4 to 6 points of damage per level of the caster. * : Costs 6 spell points and 2 gems. This spell allows you to magically return to a place you have already been. Cast the spell once to set the beacon, and again when you wish to return. Each party member may have their own beacon. * : Costs 2 spell points. Fires a magical bolt at one opponent, inflicting 8 points of damage of Magical damage. * : Costs 40 spell points and 10 gems. Mega Volts is an improved version of Lightning Bolt, inflicting 150 points of Electrical damage on a group of monsters. * : Costs 25 spell points and 10 gems. Fires 6 poison arrows into each square in front of the party. The arrows do 10 points of Poison damage each. * : Costs 2 spell points per level and 2 gems. Reduces the damage inflicted on a party member by a number equal to the level of the caster. * : Costs 60 spell points and 10 gems. Mysterious light springs from the caster’s palm, inflicting 80 points of a random damage type. * : Costs 15 spell points and 10 gems. Restores 1 to 6 charges to an item that has at least one charge remaining. There is a slight risk the spell will destroy the item. * : Costs 1 spell point per level and 1 gem. Sprays a group of monsters with sharp metal fragments, inflicting 2 points of Physical damage per level of the caster. * : Costs 3 spell points and 1 gem. Puts a group of monsters to sleep until they overcome the spell or are damaged. * : Costs 200 spell points and 20 gems. Includes all monsters in front of the party in a massive explosion, inflicting 500 points of Physical damage on each monster. * : Costs 15 spell points and 5 gems. Hides the party from the monsters in unsafe places, permitting them to rest without incident. * : Costs 10 spell points. Moves the party up to 9 squares in the direction the party is facing, regardless of obstacles. * : Costs 8 spell points. Warps time, giving the party just enough time to run away from a combat. * : Costs 4 spell points and 1 gem. Surrounds a group of monsters with noxious gasses, inflicting 10 points of Poison damage. * : Costs 5 spell points and 2 gems. Wizard Eye gives the party a bird’s-eye view of their surroundings. The view will appear in the upper right corner of the game screen. Category:Might and Magic IV spells